


Are You Happy To See Me?

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [28]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo, Matchmaker Nott | Veth Brenatto, Minor Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Or is that just the Star Razor in your pocket? Jester and Fjord reunite after a few weeks apart and some teasing from Veth.Pairing: Fjord/JesterPrompt: Famine
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Are You Happy To See Me?

At the time, it had made sense, when they were splitting up, to put one cleric on each team. But then Caduceus had asked Fjord to go with him (stupid Caduceus with his stupid visions). That had left her with Caleb and Veth, who was fun, but could be awkward around Caleb but it was _still_ probably better than chaperoning Beau and Yasha. (Not that she was going to play chaperone: no, that would be ridiculous. But she was definitely going to be upwind of them trying to have sex sort of quietly.)

But now she was looking forward to joining up with the rest of the group again. Not just for Caduceus’s cooking (although it was _really good_ ). And not just because Caleb and Veth would slip into private conversations and gaze mournfully at each other by firelight (seriously you two, _just kiss_ ). And definitely not because it meant she could prepare fewer healing spells each day (although at least with Fjord and Caduceus together, she wasn’t worried that Fjord wouldn’t come back to her). Mostly because it would be good to have all of her friends back together again! 

Okay, especially Fjord. The way that, when he could be convinced to smile, it spread from tusk to bright yellow eyes. The way he could take charge of the group with no nonsense and no complaint. His strong arms around her…

Jester shook her head. It wouldn’t do to be caught in an ambush when the little crossroads town that was their agreed-upon rendezvous was within sight. She strode forward, a new purpose in her bouncing gait. Caleb whistled as they walked, keeping roughly in time with their paces. Veth nudged her. “You seem awfully excited, Jester.”

Jester blew a raspberry with her lips. “Uh, yeah! We’re going to meet up with everyone again.”

“Including one...shall we say, _special_ half-orc?” Veth elbowed her again.

Jester raised one indigo eyebrow. “You can just say Fjord, Veth.” She didn’t understand why people weren’t honest about people who they liked or wanted to spend time with. She was pretty sure her mama had the right of it on this one: lots of people wanted to spend time with her, and she would negotiate with them, and that was that. Nobody got to see the Ruby of the Sea by sitting on their hands. 

“Oh, so he _is_ special to you!” Veth’s face widened into a playful grin.

“Uh, yeah.” Jester gave her head a quick shake as if to say ‘duh.’ “It’s not like some big secret.” 

“So then are you going to kiss him when you see him again? Right on the lips? Right in front of everyone?” The halfling egged her on.

“I mean, sure! Why wouldn’t I?” Jester paused as she realized that Caleb’s whistling had gotten further away. The wizard was not moving abnormally quickly away from them. (Stupid Caleb with his stupid Expeditious Retreat.) “Caleb! Wait up! You’re too squishy!” They broke into a run to catch up to him as they reached the edge of the village and careened haphazardly into the town square. 

There, her friends waited: Caduceus hummed and meditated, Beau and Yasha picked at a funnel cake, and Fjord stood there, looking stupidly handsome. Before they could spot her, she had already raced up and leapt into Fjord’s arms, planting a warm kiss on his mouth. “Why, hello!” He greeted her. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but you look like you’ve seen the first food after a famine. (Also I may have a hernia now).”

“Oh! Sorry, Fjord.” Jester blushed a rosy violet and tapped him with some healing magic before consenting to be let down. “It’s, uh, good to see you.” 

“Yes,” he agreed. “Yes, it is. You know, there’s this very charming little cafe here; I’m sure we could spare a few minutes, if you haven’t had lunch yet.”

“Why Fjord! Are you asking me on a date! I accept!” Jester beamed, and followed Fjord to the promise of tasty treats.


End file.
